This invention generally concerns conveyor systems. In particular, the invention relates to a conveyor chain suitable for carrying articles along a path along which the conveyor chain is constrained to run, and also relates to an arm for use in a conveyor system, to support an article to be conveyed. The invention further relates to a conveyor system incorporating a conveyor chain of this invention, or incorporating an arm of this invention, as well as to a conveyor system incorporating both a chain and an arm of this invention.
There have been innumerable designs of conveyor systems employing a chain adapted to support and convey the articles to be carried by the conveyor system, from one point to another. The chains used in such a system are either specially designed and constructed for the intended purpose, or comprise conventional chains which have been modified--for example by welding or otherwise affixing components to the chain so as to render the chain suitable for carrying the articles. Not infrequently, a chain conveyor may jam, perhaps on account of an article being improperly carried or falling off the conveyor, so leading to a blockage, and this very often results in damage to the conveyor chain. The repair of the chain will then result in the conveyor system being non-operational for a while, and may require the replacement of a length of the chain.